These Are the Voyages
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: After being tossed head over ass in an unknown Galaxy a Monarch class Federation Dreadnaught Cruiser and her ragtag crew must stand united as they try to find a way home, their emotions are high, their hope is bleak, but their pride and determination is unwavering. These are the coming voyages... and the story is only just beginning.


**I'm only doing this once I own nothing that isn't already owned by their respective owners, only my ideas are my own, and before anyone of my followers complains about my Battlestar Galactica Fic: FARCRY of the Colonies. It is undergoing a full intensive re-write it will be bigger, badder and twice as shiny. Please just be patient with me that's all I ask.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **And Please enjoy my new Fic.**

Monarch class Retrofit Dreadnaught Cruiser  
USS Galactica NCC-93744-E

Unknown Galaxy, Uncharted Star-system

 _Acting Admiral's Personal Log:_

 _It has been a week since our arrival in this unknown Galaxy Via an unstable anomaly, the Galactica had sustained some serious damage but the crew and the Galactica pulled through, I can't say much about the R.R.W Havrae though, her crew had to scuttle her and integrate aboard the Galactica._

 _Since my promotion to acting Admiral since the death of Admiral Adama, I took some liberties much like Admiral Janeway had during the U.S.S Voyager's foray in the Delta Quadrant, and placed Sub-Admiral T'Laina as my Executive officer.  
Hopefully this can promote a better working relationship between the Romulan Republic and Federation crewmen._

 _-End Personal Log._

 _Acting Sub-Admiral's Personal Log:_

 _It has been one standard week since both my former vessel the R.R.W Havrae and U.S.S Galactica had arrived in uncharted space, the U.S.S Galactica's Acting Admiral suspects the involvement of the Q-Continuum though somewhat baseless I have seen the phenomena known to the Humans as 'Gut Instinct' prove right in the most dire of circumstances._

 _That aside, the human Admiral's generosity has not gone un-noticed by my crew and I, by taking us aboard, to promote a healthy working relationship between the Romulan Republic and Federation, Admiral Liam Stryker saw fit to promote me to his Executive officer hopefully this will ease any lingering tensions between my crew and the crew of the Galactica._

 _I can only hope that we can survive the coming trials._

 _End Personal Log._

U.S.S Galactica, Bridge / CIC  
Admiral's Ready Room  
\+ one week since arrival in unknown galaxy

(Play: Frank Sinatra – I've Got You Under My Skin)

I sat behind my desk reading through various reports that required my express attention, several from engineering highlighted the successful integration of the former Scimitar class R.R.W Havrae's Cloaking device, something I thanked Sub-Admiral T'Laina for when she scuttled her ship, a down payment she called it.

Never the less I kept reading through the report, the Romulan engineers had settled in well, I had given them full access to the information required for them to do their jobs and do them well. Another report caught my eye, the MACO forces aboard had taken a liking to the Republic Militia according to Colonel Marie Armstrong they were diamonds in the rough and with a dedicated training regime they'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Astrometric's reported that not a single star matched any known constellations, we are in some truly uncharted territory, alongside with what Sub-Admiral T'Laina confirmed, the anomaly had completely sealed within seconds of our ships exiting the anomaly.

Rubbing my face for a few seconds I just let my troubles go before collecting myself once more, my reflection in my ready room's glass showed how stressed I had become over the past week, the bags under my eyes showed my lack of sleep, my cropped military brown hair was spiked in places instead of being in its usual brushed state, and my Sierra series uniform overcoat was laid over the top of my chair.

The chirp of my ready rooms door pad alerted me to a visitor, straightening myself up a little I spoke aloud enough for the guest to hear through the door. "Enter." Within seconds the form of Sub-Admiral T'Laina strolled through the door, swaying her hips, she was donning a slightly modified version of my crews Sierra 03 issue uniform the blue stripes denoting her science / medical skillset the sierra issue shirt was open allowing her cleavage to show, and the sierra issue miniskirt showed a healthy amount of T'Laina's tanned skin.

T'Laina's face was soft with raven coloured hair that reached her shoulders, her aura demanded nothing but the upmost respect. "Admiral." She greeted. "Sub-Admiral." I replied in kind. "Please take a seat, what can I do for you?" I continued gesturing to any of the seats in the room, before finishing with my question.

"I just want to confirm a few things." She replied as she took a seat on my lounge. "Admiral I'll be blunt, you look, how is it you humans put it…. Like hammered shit?" I smirked at her attempt to use human mannerism's. "I feel like it Sub-Admiral but I've got to keep up a strong front in front of the crew, can't have them losing hope."

"Admiral…. No Stryker, there is a difference in putting up a strong front and jeopardising your personal health, you are definitely doing the latter."

"Gunning for command already T'Laina?" I asked in mock seriousness. "Of course not Admiral but I am requesting you go down to sickbay and get yourself some sleeping pills, and rest for a few hours at least…. Stryker I have to ask before you head down, who's that singing?"

I leant back in my chair. "Frank Sinatra, a singer from Earth's 1950's and 1960's as you can guess the song is I've got you under my skin, it's one of my personal favourites."

"Hmm, I'll have to research into this Frank Sinatra, the music is quite pleasant to the ears." T'Laina finished pushing some stray hair behind one of her ears for emphasis. "If you want T'Laina I can help with your ear ache it'll have to be off duty hours but I can pencil you in if you want my help that is."

"Oh really? I'm somewhat sceptical I'll admit, but I'll trust you say 19:00 hours?"

"Deal, oh and T'Laina wear something comfortable." T'Laina gave a single nod before leaving my ready room, standing up from my chair I donned my Sierra 03 overcoat. "Computer end song." I spoke the computer gave its usual chirp in acknowledgement. "Computer turn on power save as soon as I leave." The computer gave another chirp as I walked through the ready room's doors stepping out onto the Bridge.  
Passing by the various Romulan republic and Federation crewmembers on station I gave them all an acknowledging nod before moving to the turbo lift, once inside I gave the elevator my destination.

Within minutes I walked through the doors of the ships main sickbay, much to my dismay the ships CMO was leant against the sickbay's door casing, Dr Elizabeth Richards was a woman who took no shit and always got her way, no matter a person's rank or standing, only her word could override my own if health was concerned, she was a complete hard ass even though she only stood at five foot five, with fiery red hair to match her explosive personality.  
With those two things combined I had given the ships CMO the perfect nickname. "Firecrotch what an unexpected surprise." I spoke with a chipper than normal tone, causing one of the nurses in the background spit out what water he was drinking from his flask at hearing me call his boss Firecrotch.

"Well, well look who decided to show his face, you've been skipping out on your medical examination for months now." Dr Richards growled out, with a gleam in her eye, I clicked my fingers before placing my hand to my chin in mock thought. "Oh I knew there was something I was supposed to do…." I stopped short as by the look of things Firecrotch was about to blow a fuse, relenting I submitted myself to into the good doctors care.

Hours Later, Admirals Quarters  
16:50 Hours

I had managed to sleep for few hours, after suffering through Firecrotch's scrutiny in the main sickbay, it was surprising at how much better I felt for it I was feeling less like hammered shit by the minute, I was pulled from my thoughts when my quarter's door chirped. "Enter." I simply stated, allowing my guest to enter through the door.  
T'Laina was still donning her Sierra 03 uniform and carrying a set of padd's in hand. "Admiral, I thought it prudent that you were how did commander Kastraven put it…. 'Kept in the loop?' so I brought you the final reports of today."

"Well your definitely picking up on human mannerism's better than most of your fellow Romulan Republic crewmen, I find it quite amusing when they try to make the connections between 'a piece of cake' to 'this will be easy'." I smirked to myself as T'Laina's eyebrow rose somewhat into her hair line.

"Would you care for a drink?" I asked. "I'll have what you're having Stry…. Liam." I could see that 'T'Laina was uncomfortable by using my first name, I smiled to somewhat ease her tension. "Before you know it T'Laina you'll be comfortable with the whole first name basis." T'Laina just gave a nod in response, I walked up to my quarters replicator. "Two glasses of fine ruby port, room temperature."

Two small drinking glasses materialised filled up a third of the way with a rich red bolstered wine, grasping the two glasses I brought them over to where T'Laina was standing. "Here something to ease your nerves somewhat, it's a supping alcohol traditionally used by the British armed forces on Earth to toast an event or celebrate." T'Laina grasped the glass between her hands, leading by example I raised the glass to her slightly before taking a sip, T'Laina taking the dropped hint raised her glass to me slightly before taking a smaller sip.

And by the way her body language relaxed she had enjoyed the taste. "More refined than most Romulan ale." T'Laina gave a nod. "Quite, what is this fine ruby port?"

"It's fermented grapes for the most part, which is…." I was about to finish my sentence when T'Laina cut me off. "Wine?" I gave a nod. "However unlike wine its bolstered with another alcoholic beverage known as Brandy."

"Port being the result?" T'Laina finished. "Bingo!" T'Laina took another sip of her port. "Alright T'Laina since I can only assume you're wearing something more comfortable underneath that uniform you can use my private restroom to change I'll step into my bedroom to do the same, and meet you here to start fixing your ear problem.

T'Laina nodded before putting the glass she had in her hand on one of my coffee tables mine quickly joining hers, before showing her to my restroom T'Laina quickly slipped inside to change, within seconds I found myself stepping into my 'bedroom', I pulled off my own uniform hanging it up in my wardrobe, I stripped nude before placing on a pair of slacks, I walked out of my bedroom to find my 'living area' empty sitting on the floor near the coffee table with the two glasses of port I grabbed my own I took another sip before setting it down.

"Computer access private music archive, select Stephen Rippy and play Spirit of Fire on repeat." The computer gave its usual chirp in response and the music began to play. Not long after the music began to play did T'Laina step into the 'living area' and she was stunning to look at.

T'Laina was donning an almost see through lingerie one piece it was all a light black and left little to the imagination however her breasts and crotch were covered by thicker materials, but still damn, I couldn't help but appreciate how fit she was her muscles are what I'd compare to a panther or cheetah they were compact and coiled to strike at any given moment.

Calming myself down somewhat I gestured for T'Laina to sit in front of me, which she did, her legs crossed in front of her. "T'Laina I'm going to lay down some shall we call them boundaries' this is going to be non-sexual, I'm going to ask you to turn around and sit between my legs in the same position as you are now, after which I'm going to start a variation of neuro-pressure massages starting at your neck working my way towards your ears then back down to your shoulders, my hands are not going to travel below your shoulders, agreed?"

"I can agree with your boundaries' though your hormones state you have an attraction towards me I can see that you are trying to remain totally professional." T'Laina turned around and began shuffling towards me placing herself between my legs.

Warming my hands up slightly before applying them to her neck I began to rub areas of her neck that produced the necessary chemicals to effect the necessary stimuli in her brain, my hand moved with trained precision to other pressure points working my way to her ears, from which I started at the lobe and worked my way to the tip the effects were showing T'Laina's ears weren't sporadically twitching to the high pitch notes or sudden intense beat of the drum of Stephen Rippy's Spirit of Fire, working my way down her ears and neck eventually ending at her shoulders, a considerable amount of aches and pains had worked their way out of her system.

The massage had only lasted a second run through of the song Sprit of Fire before ending. "Computer play Steve Jablonsky's No Sacrifice No Victory." The computer chirped once before the song changed, I watched tentatively for any twitches from her ears to find none that showed clear discomfort from the intense noise or high vocals.

T'Laina eventually spoke up in front of me. "Everything sounds I don't know how to describe it…. toned down." I smiled. "That means that your first regular session with me has worked out, I've pretty much made your brains perception of sharp intense noise to that of a Human's, I found out about it while massaging a former Vulcan girlfriend, I figured the same technique would work for a Romulan as well."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking two questions before I leave, I shall see you in the morning Admiral."

"Go ahead."

"How regular will these supposed sessions have to take place?" T'Laina asked the light tint of a green blush forming on her neck, she must've really enjoyed it. "I figure It'll be different for you to what it was for T'Pri but I'd estimate once every one to two weeks."

"The other may seem somewhat…. Insensitive, but it would be illogical for a Vulcan female to break up with someone like you?" I smiled somewhat but she no doubtedly picked up on my internal hurt. "It wasn't by choice, T'Pri was the Chief Science crewmen aboard the U.S.S Kelvin-D." T'Laina visibly winced at that statement, after all the Kelvin was lost with all hands to a Tal'shiar incursion into Federation space, the first responders being the U.S.S Kelvin-D herself and the U.S.S Galactica under command of the former Admiral Adama and then Vice Admiral Stryker, alongside seven other federation vessels by the end of it the U.S.S Galactica and three of the seven additional ships made it out with moderate damage.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful…."

"It's alright, I'll have to get this off my chest eventually…. Thank you T'Laina, remember to get changed before you leave and I'll see you on the bridge at 07:00 Hours."

"Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight T'Laina." And for once in my life since that day I could sleep a dreamless sleep.

To be Continued.


End file.
